Warriors OneShots: Romance!
by petalsteps
Summary: All of your romances come true! Yay! I hope that you like it. And read my other warriors fanfic! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS So far, there's CinderXLion, LeafXCrow, and soon RussetXBlack!
1. Five

**Yup. One-shots. Hope you guys like them! Oh, and their mostly romance. XD So enjoy anyways!**

Five

A dark gray paw stepped on the dry, fallen leaves on the ground. The next forepaw followed it. The cat to which these limbs were attatched raised her head and drank in the air. She suddenly snapped her vision to a birch tree a few fox-lengths from her. She narrowed her eyes as a small squirrel skittered out from a bramble bush. It quickly chewed on the acorn it was grasping. The rodent suddenly stopped and looked up. An ear-splitting yowl came from a flash of dark grey as thron-sharp claws pounded into the creatures neck, finishing it off. The gray cat landed and waved her tail in satisfaction.

"Great catch!"

Cinderheart jumped when she heard the tomcat's voice. She turned around to see a blazing, golden tom, outlined in the golden rays of sunshine.

"Oh, it's you, Lionblaze," Cinderheart purred. She touched her muzzle to the tom's. "Have you caught anything?"

"Just a starling," he responded. "But I didn't use such agility!"

"How's that for a medicine-cat?"

Lionblaze stared back at his mate for a few seconds before remembering that she was the reincarnation of the old medicine-cat Cinderpelt. After a Thunderpath accident, the she-cat was forced to become a medicine-cat. After she died, StarClan gave her a second chance to become a warrior.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," Cinderheart grabbed her squirrel and bounded towards the stone hollow.

Poppyfrost was sitting in underneath a shady branch in the center of the camp, where the tree had fallen.

"Thanks to Dovewing most cats got out of here safely," Cinderheart reminded herself. About two moons had passed since the Great Battle, which had nearly destroyed everything.

"Hello," Poppyfrost greeted her sister. She angled her ears toward the rabbit she was eating. "Care for a bite?"

"Yes please!" Cinderheart mumbled through her prey. She raced over to the fresh kill pile, greeting her younger sisters. Lilypaw and Seedpaw had recently been named apprentices. She went back to her sister to see that her son and daughter had joined Poppyfrost.

"Hi, Cinderheart!" Cherrywing meowed. Molewhisker and her had also recently been given new names.

"What have you and Lionblaze been up to?" Poppyfrost asked. Molewhisker was tearing into a mouse.

"Oh," the gray she-cat replied dreamily. "Just hunting."

"You should be expecting his kits?"

Cinderheart was taken aback. Kits? Already? "Well, I don't know about that, Poppyfrost." But Cinderheart was warmed by the thought of little bodies nuzzling at her belly, looking as strong as their father. Poppyfrost rolled her eyes, giving her sister a knowing look.

"Hey!" Cherrywing yowled. "Quit it!"

"Told you I could sneak up on her!" squeaked a brown and white she-kit.

Dovewing suddenly padded over to the group of she-cats looking tired. "Dawnkit! What have you and your brothers been up to?" her blue eyes turned to the she-cats. "Sorry if their bothering you!"

Cinderpelt blinked at her, understanding her annoyance. Yes, Dawnkit, Thornkit, and Tigerkit could be annoying. But it made Cinderheart's stomach twist with envy.

The gray warrior bent down and took a small bite of the rabbit. She soon said goodbye to her family and the kits. She decided to go into the nursery. She greeted Ivypool, Rosepetal, and Blossomfall. Only two of the litters had been born, but Ivypool and Foxleap's should be born any day now.

"Hello, Cinderheart," Rosepetal greeted. "What brings you to the nursery?"

"I want kits!" the she-warrior blurted.

"Are you sure?" Ivypool grunted. "It's a heavy weight to be carrying around. Literally."

"Hush, now, Ivypool," Blossomfall hissed. "It seems the Dark Forest left a temper scar on you."

Three tiny mewls escaped from Blossomfall's three kits, Cloudkit, Whiskerkit, and Sorrelkit. The father was Mousewhisker.

"Kits are such a blessing," Rosepetal sighed. "Pebblefoot and mine are be perfect."

"How?" Ivypool hissed. "They're half RiverClan for StarClan's sake! Before you know it, they'll be asking to go down to the lake and learn to catch some stinking trout!"

"We aren't even mates anymore!" Rosepetal snapped. "But Petalkit and Riverkit are everything I've dreamed."

Cinderheart studied her paws. She felt more jealous than ever! She could imagine them now: a golen-brown she-kit, and dark gray tom...

"Don;t feel bad Cinderheart," Blossomfall cooed. "You'll know."

Cinderheart sighed and headed out of the nursery. Lionblaze met her.

"Hey," he said softly. "I was just talking with Mousewhisker and Foxleap about how great it is to be a father."

They gazed into eachother's eyes. "I want kits!" they said at the same time.

"Oh, I should've known that you would feel the same way!" Cinderheart pushed her muzzle into Lionblaze's pelt. He purred.

A half-moon had passed. Cinderheart and Lionblaze weren't having kits yet. "There's still time," Cinderheart tried to tell her self. A sudden pain reached her belly. "Ouch!"

Cinderheart padded out of the forest. She picked up her fresh-kill that she had hunted. "Stupid thorns and brambles and everything," she muttered under her breath. "Better go check with Jayfeather so that I won't be having a giant thorn in my stomach forever."

She entered the camp and another pain came, but not as strong. Cinderheart stopped dead in the middle of the camp. Amusement soon filled her eyes.

"Poppyfrost!" she called.

"Yes?" her sister called from the fresh-kill pile. Cinderheart touched her tail to her belly once her sister was there. Poppyfrost licked her cheek. "Go to Jayfeather," she advised.

Cinderheart ran up to the medicine-den. "Jayfeather! Come touch my belly!"

"What in the name of StarClan is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled. His clouded eyes fell on her. "Oh, it's you."

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. He had a way of knowing things. He told her to lay down. Cinderheart felt his paws pressing on her belly fur.

"Five," he said.

"Five?" Cinderheart echoed. Her ears pricked and she raced out of the medicine-den. She bounded down the rocks and to the center of the camp.

"Well?" Poppyfrost said.

"Five!" and then the she-cat was on her way, leaving a stunned Poppyfrost.

"Cinderheart!" Sorreltail came up to her daughter. "Poppyfrost has told me a little something interesting. Well?"

"Five!" Cinderheart echoed again. She sped off, leaving yet another amazed cat.

"Hey, where's Lionblaze?" she asked Foxleap.

"Hunting. Why?"

"Five!"

"What?"

"FIVE!"

Cinderheart ran to the entrance, nearly crashing into the golden tom. "Whoa!" Lionblaze hissed. "Cinderheart, what's gotten into you?"

"Five!"

"Five what?" Lionblaze was confused. Then, confusion turned to excitement. "Five!" he said. "No!"

Cinderheart nodded towards the medicine-den. "Five!" she was at a loss for words. ("no, really?" says the author)

Lionblaze knocked about three cats down as he sped to his brother. A few heartbeats later, he came out. "FIVE!" he yowled.

Suddenly, the cats understood. All that were in camp came and congratulated Cinderheart. "Five," she always replied.

"Their perfect," Lionblaze whispered. Cinderheart was now in the nursery, where she had five kits nuzzling at her belly.

"How about Blazekit?" Cinderheart suggested. "And then... Poolkit. And Featherkit, Hollykit."

"And for the last one?" Lionblaze whispered, remembering the fallen warrior and Cinderheart's best friend.

A small white and gray she-kit mewled. "This is our dream," Cinderheart whisped.

"Dreamkit."

The one called Blazekit was the mirror image of his father. Poolkit was a light-brown tabby. Featherkit was a blue-gray tabby. Hollykit was long-haired and black. And Dreamkit was the white and gray kit.

Cinderheart picked up her kits. Only a few days old, but they were strong. Lionblaze pelted out of the nursery, and Cinderheart and the ktis followed more slowly. Her mate ran up to Bramblestar. He nodded.

"Cat's of ThunderClan!" Lionblaze's voice echoed throughout the stone hollow. "We have Blazekit, the image of his father. We have Poolkit, in honor of the she-cat who made her birth possible." Leafpool dipped her head from where she was sitting. "Then there's Featherkit, for which can follow in honor of his uncle. We have Hollykit," Lionblaze continued, choking on his words. "So that the spirit of my sister can live the life she wanted. And our last kit is Dreamkit, because this was our dream come true. Cats of ThunderClan, we introduce to you... five"

**Yay! It's a little lengthy, but I hope you like it! Thanks! -Petalsteps**


	2. Dreams

**Okay, this one is kinda sad so I'm sorry if I make you cry. But I think that a good book is really emotional, so yeah. Sorry if that upsets you! Okay. Without any further delay:**

Dreams

The brown tabby walked through the forest. She couldn't do this often enough. She caught the scent of fresh air, and she headed in the direction of the stream. Her amber eyes floated to the moorland, where rabbits bounced and cats chased... But this she-cat was hoping to see one tom in particular. The tabby went down to the bank of the water. Here, she thought she could smell two cats: one a light brown tabby, one a grey-black tom, tails twined. The cat sighed. Her memories were what brought her here, but they never seemed to comfort her.

"I don't really belong anywhere," she said to herself. "My kits don't even like me. Hollyleaf nearly died when she found out. And then I lost her again. Oh, StarClan, why did you have to take her?"

Suddenly, a yowl split the air and a black tom came racing from the moorlands. Leafpool panicked. What should she do? She needed to talk to him, but she felt frightened at what he might say. She stood there, frozen, until he finally came to the riverbank. He curled his lip at Leafpool.

"Stay on your side of the border," he spat. "With your useless memories."

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool cried. "I miss you so much! I don't know what to do, oh Crowfeather!"

"Why would you say that?" the tom spat again. "You never cared for me. You left me. I may have abandoned Nightcloud and Breezepelt, but I still have Ashfoot and I don't need you."

Every word burned Leafpool deeper than any flame could. "Fine then," she meowed. "But you will always walk in my dreams."

"Leafpool," Crowfeather's tone was serious. "Those dreams ended moons ago. You no longer hold a place in my heart."

Leafpool shed a tear. The gray clouds that had been there all morning started pouring rain. Crowfeather leapt away and Leafpool stood there, staring after him.

"StarClan, you've abandoned me!" she yowled to the stars. "Why? Can't I join you? StarClan, take me now!"

Leafpool ran back into the forest. She ran. And ran. And ran. Her eyes were closed, shedding tears all the while, and her pelt was scratched by brambles, and her fur got caught on thorns, but that didn't matter. Nothing did, not anymore. Leafpool's remaining fur was plastered to her body, and the rainwater stung her eyes and dripped into her mouth. But Leafpool didn't care. She couldn't care. Not about anyone, anything, anywhere. All that mattered to her were Crowfeather's words ringing in her head. Old memories and new ones passed through her thoughts as well.

_"I didn't think I could fall for anyone after Feathertail. I love you, Leafpool."_

_"I love you too."_

Nothing seemed right anymore. Leafpool suddenly skidded on rocks and she stopped herself just in time to see that she had arrived at the lakeshore.

"Squirrelflight has Bramblestar," she meowed, sniffling. "And Sandstorm. And Sandstorm will soon join Firestar. And Jayfeather has his patients and StarClan. Hollyleaf will visit him and avoid me. But I deserve it. And Lionblaze has Cinderheart."

Leafpool sat there and wrapped her tail around her front paws. Everything was different now; she wouldn't be able to get any of these memories out of her head. No more medicine-cat life, no more Crowfeather, just prophecies and omens in StarClan. So Leafpool sat there, alone with her thoughts, and watched the waves. They were big, bleak, and gray, with white foam on top, crashing down louder than lightning. Leafpool sat and waited. She waited for the right time.

The brown tabby jumped as a ginger tail tip touched her shoulder. The rain was still coming down steadily, and the waves were still big. Leafpool's muscles were cramped but she couldn't move. She was frozen by sorrow.

"Thank StarClan I found you, Leafpool! Do you know how many extra patrols I've had to send out?" Squirrelflight's tone was softened as she saw the puffiness around her sister's eyes. She had cried all her tears out. "What's wrong?"

"You have Bramblestar and Sandstorm," she meowed, just repeating her thoughts that had been looping inside her head. The rain dripped onto her whiskers and in her mouth, but she still didn't care a thing. "Jayfeather has StarClan. Hollyleaf will avoid me and visit him. Lionblaze has Cinderheart and their five."

"Leafpool, why.."

The she-cat jumped into the waves, and a grimace of terror swept over Squirrelflight's face.

"Leafpool! What are you doing! Get back here!"

Sqirrelflight's sister ignored her and kept swimming. Within a few heartbeats, she was farther than any cat had ever gone, even on the ice. Her sister's pleas faded away and Leafpool's limbs were weary and tired, added on to the exhaustion before. Her eyelids drooped and a wave pushed her under. She came up and sputtered out the water. Another wave pushed her down! This time, when she gulped for air, she drank in water.

"Take me, StarClan," she silently plead. "Take me now."

Another gray wave pushed her under and this time, she didn't come up. A black fog clouded her vision, and she went limp and let herself fade away.

"LEAFPOOL! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! LEAFPOOL!" her sister's wail was louder than any cats could ever be.

Darkness. Bleakness. Blackness. And the foul stench of something Leafpool recognized instantly: blood. She slowly opened her eyes to see the full moon up above her. She managed to lift her head and gaze at her wounds. Her pelt was scratched up even more, with blood pouring out everywhere.

"Leave me to die slowly, StarClan?" Leafpool sighed. "I guess that I deserve it, though."

She dropped her head to the ground and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before a rustling sound came from the foliage. Terror made Leafpool's stomach churn. A foul stench reached her nose, one that she recognized instantly.

"Fox," she whispered. She somehow got herself up into a sitting position and, wincing at the pain, took a look at the fox. "Yep, that's what it is," she stated. She examined the narrow muzzle and the beady eyes, the bushy russet tail and the round black nose. The fox quickly scented her blood and it turned towards Leafpool. She thought she could see the vixen, as she suspected, grinning. Its ears pricked and it slowly pranced across the clearing to where Leafpool was laying. Leafpool could tell that the fox knew she was wounded; it was simply playing with its food. The vixen came closer and closer and it unsheathed it's claws, ready to strike. She suddenly lashed out and inflicted yet another wound on Leafpool, just spilling more of her blood. The vixen twitched its ears in satisfaction. It raised another paw and was about to strike when a gray flash and a yowl came from the bushes! The tomcat slashed the fox's face and blood dribbled down onto the forest floor. The creature snarled, but the dark grey warrior was now on its back, tearing out pieces of russet fur. The tomcat battered the vixen's ears and slashed it's muzzle again. The vixen fled to the forest with it's tail between its leg.

"Leafpool," the tom whispered. "I never thought that I could forgive you, but I love you Leafpool."

"I love you too," the she-cat whispered. She was loosing blood rapidly. Crowfeather placed his muzzle on her's, and everything turned black.

**Um, yeah. I'm probably going to continue this. :) But thanks for the requests! I'll do RussetXBlack and MistyXDark. Thanks for the support! Keep on the lookout for my next chapters! **

**-Petalsteps**


	3. Our Destiny's in the Shadows

**This one was a request from a review! Thanks for all of them! I really appreciate it. :) And srry about the slowslow update! I've been sooo busy with school. :( Please review and here it is!**

The russet warrior padded through the shadows. She was looking for a white warrior; she was supposed to meet him. The pine needles crackled underneath her paws, and she soon came to a clearing, farther away from her camp than she had been in a long while. The tomcat she was looking for was the most elegant and regal tom she had ever met. The russet she-cat wrapped her tail around her paws, waiting for him to arrive.

"Russetfur!" a male voice called. "Are you there?"

"Blackstar!" the she-cat called. "I'm over here!"

The white warrior padded over to his love. He pushed his muzzle against hers.

"Blackstar, I have something to show you…"

"What?" the leader was alarmed. "What is it? Are you hurt? Have you found some other tom?"

Russetfur cuffed him over his ears. "Of course not! Here, follow me."

Blackstar followed his mate, dazed, over to a small fern by some small, new-leaf pine trees.

"They will be warriors!" Russetfur whispered.

"They?" Blackstar gasped and pushed his head into the bushes. Small mewing noises were coming from the bushes. Blackstar gasped as he saw four little bodies pawing at the air, their eyes not even open yet. "Russetfur, what in the name of StarClan…"

The she-cat flopped down and let her kits drink her milk. They stopped mewing.

"This is Dawnkit," she pointed to a she-kit. "And Flamekit, and Tigerkit."

"What in the…"

"Blackstar," the russet she-cat was concerned. "Do you like them?"

"Do I like them?" Blackstar breathed. "They are my kits. I don't like them at all. I love them!"

Blackstar nuzzled Tigerkit back at his mama's belly; he had wriggled free. "We can't let anyone know about them," he meowed.

"I know," Russetfur was crestfallen. "But we can't let anyone know. You told me that Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt are becoming close, right? We could give our kits to them."

Blackstar nodded. He whispered something and let Russetfur stay there.

"Littlecloud!" Blackstar hissed into the blackness of the den. "Littlecloud!"

A white head lifted up from a pile of bracken. Blackstar's eyes were adjusting quickly to the dark.

"What do you want?" the medicine-cat blinked, his eyes sticky with sleep. Littlecloud yawned and stretched. "Is something wrong?" he meowed, surprisingly alert.

"No, but I need some borage."

"Borage?" Littlecloud licked his front paw. "Isn't that for she-cats? You should know this, Blackstar."

"Yes, yes, I know," Blackstar hissed again. "I need it for Tawnypelt. She needs milk. For Russetfur, please! This is important."

Littlecloud's eyes darkened. "Ah, those kits finally came. Here, take some. I'll go warn Tawnypelt."

The white medicine-cat pounced out of the den, and into the warriors'. Blackstar shook his head.

"Littlecloud's a medicine-cat, frog-brain?" he scolded himself. "He, at least, should've noticed Russetfur's kits."

Tawnypelt bounded into the den. She thought that Russetfur was dead! Ever since that battle… she shook her head. She had always wanted kits, even when she was in ThunderClan. And Rowanclaw would be the perfect father…

"Russetfur! What has happened to you? Why didn't you come back? Russetfur!"

The she-cat gazed at her, her years of experience showing in her gleaming eyes.

"Well, I guess that I'll have to take in these kits, anyways," Tawnypelt took in the sight of the three little scraps of fur.

"This one is Dawnkit, the only she-kit, and then the other two are Flamekit and Tigerkit," Russetfur touched her tail tip to b the three kits as she said their names.

"They're so… precious!" Tawnypelt was nervous. Was Tigerkit such a good idea? Even the tiny, mewling kit reminded her of her bloodthirsty father. Tawnypelt took one step away, but then padded forward again.

"They're just kits, frog-brain," she scolded herself. And Tigerkit would help the Clan belive that these were her kits.

"I'll take them," she meowed.

"I know just how to get you seem like you're expecting kits," a voice spoke behind her.

Tawnypelt jumped around, shocked and then fierce, ready to protect the kits soon to be claimed as hers.

"It's just me, Tawnypelt," Littlecloud grumbled. "No need to be a mouse-brain."

"Sorry Littlecloud," she apologized. "So you were saying?"

"You need two-legs."

Tawnypelt wrinkled her nose. "Those clumsy, hairless creatures? Why?"

"They'll feed you."

"No!" Tawnypelt hissed. "Not that disgusting slop, it looks like rabbit-dung! And it smells like fox dung. I, for one, am a regal she-cat. I'd prefer to be a million fox-lengths away from two-legs."

"Now, now Tawnypelt," Littlecloud padded forward and put his tail on her shoulders. "You're doing this for the kits. Not for anything else."

Tawnypelt sighed. "For the kits… but don't think I'll go mewling like a new-born to those clumsy creatures. I still have my pride, if anything at all."

"She-cats," Littlecloud mumbled.

Russetfur raced through the forest. It had been a long time since she had been around these parts. She was nearing the camp when…

"Get off of our territory you mangy flea-pelt!" a she-cats voice called.

Russetfur turned around to see a cream-colored she-cat staring at her with bristling fur. A dark tabby tom followed behind her.

"Dawnpelt!" he bristled when he saw Russetfur. "Who's this?"

"An intruder, Tigerheart."

"I'm not an intruder," the russet she-cat purred. "Where's your brother?"

Tigerheart flinched and Dawnpelt's eyes clouded with grief for a few seconds, and then she arched her back. "How do you know we have a brother?"

"Where's Blackstar?" Russetfur asked.

"I'll fetch him…" Tigerheart leapt into the dark foliage almost sorrowfully.

After a while, the white leader entered the space.

"Now, Tigerheart, I don't know why you would bring me to some random clearing in the middle of the territory…"

He stopped dead when he saw the russet warrior. "Ah, a musty rogue!"

Russetfur spat at the tom. "What? Don't you recognize me, or did someone replace your brain with a flea?"

Blackstar's fur bristled. "Leave," he ordered Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. "I'll deal with her."

The two littermates bounded into the bushes. Blackstar curled his tail around his paws. "Russetfur, how've you been? I haven't seen you in moons!"

Russetfur spat again. "What, now you're friendly?"

Blackstar laughed and touched his tail to her shoulders. "I see you've met your litter."

"_Your_ litter?" Dawnpelt's voice came from the shadows.

"I told you to leave! How dare you disobey your leader?"

"We just thought you'd need some back-up," Tigerheart muttered as he pushed his flank through the bracken.

"What, one rogue isn't enough for a clan leader?"

Tigerheart dipped his head in shame but Dawnpelt held her gaze. "So this is our mother?"

"What's it to you, kitten?" Russetfur said half-jokingly. She attempted to touch her muzzle but her daughter baked away.

"Well why bring Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt into this? Why not just say that we were found in the forest?"

"Because," Russetfur hissed. "Then, little Dawnkit, you're cream fur would come from your grandmother's golden pelt in a paler form. And Tigerkit would be like Tigerstar, your father. And as for Flamekit, he could get his form from Rowanclaw. Now, where is your brother? I want to see him!"

"He's…" Tigerheart started.

"You're too late, _mother_," Dawnpelt said somewhat less fiercer than she was trying to sound. "Flametail's in StarClan now, no thanks to your _love_ and _support_."

Russetfur felt as if a piece of prey was stuck in her throat. "He's dead?" she whimpered.

Dawnpelt choked out something then just nodded.

"He fell through the ice," Blackstar said. He somehow managed to sound strong. "No thanks to Redwillow and all those other fools."

Russetfur nodded. Dawnpelt meowed, "Who's our real father then?"

"I am," Blackstar purred. Dawnpelt's muzzle fell open.

"The leader's son's mate is in Thunder…" Tigerheart cleared his throat awkwardly. No cat seemed to notice his mishap.

The family sat in silence.

After the Great Battle, all the cats went home with limp limbs.

Dovewing still met up with Tigerheart.

"Jayfeather knows that these are ours," she admitted to him one night.

Tigerheart slowly nodded, still taking in the image of his kits in the moonlight. Though they were born over the border, they still belonged in ThunderClan. "Will they know that they're mine?"

"I'll just say that they're Bumblestripe's," Dovewing murmured. "Even he will believe that they're his."

The four kits nuzzled at her belly. "What will we name them?"

"Thornkit for the dark brown tom, and Dawnkit for the brown and white she-kit," he meowed.

"And Tigerkit for this one, who looks like you," she whispered. Even Tigerheart could sense that after this, the two would never be able to meet. "You can take this last kit with you. To remember me," Dovewing's voice was choked with sorrow and tears were forming at her eyes. "This strong, russet she-kit."

The russet one meowed. Tigerheart gasped in as he recognized that tiny kitten babble.

"No," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. Tears were coming in steady streams from both of the cats. "I'll take her. And you will live once again in ShadowClan, Russetfur," he added too quiet for Dovewing to hear. He hadn't seen his mother since he found out that she was his mother. It was so long ago, and she must've been dead or just died… along with Blackstar in the Great Battle.

"Your spirit's run in the clans," he breathed. His sister had a litter with a flame-colored tom and a white tom with black paws.

Dovewing was still crying as she looked up at her mate. "You still live in the shadows," she understood the omen of the litters. "The flame will burn, to last longer than before. Russet no longer pads in the stars, her soul is in the shadows. And the tom with the dark feet will lead the shadows once again."

The tears from both of the cats flowed from the border into the stream, sparkling. The sparkles continued down the stream and into the lake. It curved along the borders of the lake, joining again in the middle. The sparkling form of a heart showed that wherever the two souls may walk, their hearts were forever entwined.

_The Dove and the Tiger,_

_Though enemies they may seem,_

_Have joined in the fire of love._

_The flame burns to light up the darkness,_

_And Russet paw steps will walk in the Shadows,_

_With a dark-footed warrior,_

_To lead the path to the Stars,_

_And for Shadow's distant destiny._

**Wow my heart and soul went into that last part. I might actually continue this on... and the Leaf X Crow would be a two-shot. Wow, ok. So, please review!**


End file.
